The New World
by Houseoftards
Summary: Jonathan Smith was a college student, Taking Writing as a Major at his local community college. But One Night, everything changed. From being in his comfortable apartment to being in the frigid air of Skyrim as the Dragonborn, Join Jonathan as he tries to figure out his place in this world. Harem [Edited 4/15] OC


I do not own anything besides my own character in this story, everything else belongs to their respective owners.

The cold frigid air covers the dark night. The only lights coming off the aurora borealis up in the heavens. Staining the sky with these beautiful colors, seen all across Skyrim. Skyrim, the fatherland, home of the Nords. Scorched by war and bloodshed, it has plunged into chaos. But during this turmoil, a prophecy is about to become a reality.

 _ **The Last Dragonborn**_

The legend goes like this, Millennia ago. Alduin, the great ruler of the dragons. Decides to take over the world and make it home to dragons. The gods, catching wind of this bless a few hand-picked men and women to become Dragonborn, to be able to naturally shout like a dragon without training. These men and women take down Alduin and the rest of the dragons and send them all back to sovngarde. But, Alduin swore he will have his revenge, this became a prophecy which meant that Alduin and that last Dragonborn were to fight for the fate of the world.

Over the course of hundreds and thousands of years, the Dragonborn started to die out. Becoming more and more scarce, to the point where they disappeared. As more years started to pass by the prophecy just became a legend. Becoming more them a fairy tale to tell your children to make them go to bed. But soon, Skyrim is about to be shaken to its core.

Sometimes though…

Legends Come from the Most Unlikeliest of places

 **4:30 Pm Earth**

Everything to Jonathan right now sucked. On the transit but from Seattle, he was not in a good mood. After getting fired from his job at a local burger joint to help pay the rent, his tolerance for bullshit was low. Sitting in his seat he was wearing a Black Misfits Skull T-shirt, Dark Jeans, and Black converses. He was gazing at his Smartphone as the bus did its usual route out of the city, taking the I-5 out of north Seattle. While scrolling through social media his phone started to vibrate.

The notification came up, it was his Mom checking up on him. 'Fuck! worst possible time.' he thought internally, he quickly put on his earbuds for and swiped on the green bar to answer the call.

"Hey Ma," he said.

"Hi, honey!" Said his mother "How's school and such?" She asked.

"Oh! it's going fine, I'm not in debt yet so I guess that's a plus " Jonathan said humorously.

"You eating okay? you know I always hear those stories about you college kids eating peanut butter sandwiches every day." She said with concern.

"I'm able to make ends meet mom, well for now at least so I'm doing good." He said hesitantly, he hears 'hmmm' sound from the other line.

"Okay, well, don't be afraid to come to me if you need help with your rent and food," she said, Noah chuckled.

"Heh, it's okay Mom, I'm good, you don't need to always worry about me so much 'kay?" he reassured her, even thought he was in kinda of a slump. She had given him so much and from what happened those years ago...he does not want to do that to one of the most important people to him.

"Speaking of food," she added. "I went to your apartment and gave you something special." She said with a little mischief in her voice.

"Mooooooom, I told you, you don't need to bring me food. I'll be fine." Said the stubborn Jonathan. His selflessness for family coming out from within.

"Well, it's my homemade spaghetti!" she said cheerfully. They kept on the conversation until the bus finally came to a stop. Saying there goodbye's, Jonathan gets off the bus in Auburn, around 20 miles east of Seattle. As he gets off the bus he puts on some Misfits from his Smartphone, he then proceeds to J-walk across the street to the apartment buildings. He reaches to the other side of the street and proceeds to one of the buildings with a quickening pace as the clouds and rain start to set in. He quickly goes up the stairs and reaches his door.

He digs into his pocket and finds an entanglement of keys, picking the right one for the door he inserts the key and opens it. He enters and shuts the door behind him, he fumbles around for the light switch and then finds it. A soft 'click' is heard and the hallway light comes on. Jonathan slips off his sneakers and puts it on the little shoe rack near the door. He goes to the T-bone section of the hallway and takes a left to the living room. He finds the couch and lands fall on it with a soft thud.

Taking his face off of the couch he gets up sluggishly and proceeds to the kitchen, which has a small wall bar cut out so when you cook you can see out into the living room. He takes a left and heads to the fridge, opens it to find it nearly empty besides the big bowl of food with a little note from mom saying 'love you, and eat well' and has a smiley face on it, a jug of orange juice and bread. He takes out the bowl of food and puts it in the microwave and hits reheat. He goes back to the living room and turns on the T.V and switches it to his PS4, he scrolls over and goes into the Elder Scrolls Skyrim game.

"Jesus," he says to himself. "I wish I can escape this place, and go into this game." he looks and see's the main loading screen with the dragon in front,

"Tch, yeah, like that shit will ever happen. Everything I've tried to want or get has not worked out. I'll just add this shit to the list." he said with pesccesmism in his voice. The microwave all of a sudden went off, signaling the food was done. He went to the kitchen, grabbed his food in preparation of planning on playing while eating. After playing for a little while he decided to watch some regular T.V. While flipping through the channels a random new update from the news center came on.

"We apologize for interrupting your daily programming for a special announcement. The state has issued an emergency, Large storms are starting to move in from the pacific and moving inland of the coast. Flooding should be expected in a few hours, also there is a slight chance of storms so please stay indoors until there is an all clear." Jonathan looked up at the T.V, rolled his eyes, and with a huff got up from the couch and tried to get everything ready just in case the power went out. He went over and slipped his shoes on and tried to get everything settled.

While everything was calm inside the house, outside was a different story. Thunder was heard across the land and the rain was just pouring. But then the thunder rolled one more time...

 _ **CLAP!**_

Lightning struck and the apartment basically turned into a fiery blaze. Nearly exploding Jonathans little home. It was heard for about a mile, someone who lived under Jonathan called 911 and the fire department showed. It took them about 3 hours to put out the apartment out, news coverage was from all over the state came and tried to figure out what the hell happened.

Jonathan's body strangely was not found. The police filed a missing person report and there was a full on manhunt for Jonathan all across the state, but the fruits of their labor were worthless. Jonathan sortive just disappeared off the planet.

 **With Jonathan**

Now, in this moment, You can say Jonathan was in an uncomfortable situation. Well, by uncomfortable, I mean shooting thru space like a goddamn Rocket. Covered in a white light and he fly's by All the planets in the milky way as he gets away from the sun, and all you can hear is a man screaming at such an octave, Mariah Carey gets jealous.

A few minutes later, Jonathan looks and sees a planet similar to earth in shape and size, but the continents are all out of shape. But before he could think for another second Jonathan slams into the planet

 **Nirn, a few minutes Earlier...**

Two imperial guards are doing their regular patrol of the border of Skyrim. They both are wearing Leather Imperial Armour with shields and steel swords strapped on their sides.

"So, I heard you were going to transfer to one of the cities in Skyrim," Said one of the guards. They stopped to take a break as the night was starting to set in. the other guard looks over.

"Cause there is no action! we need to be on the front lines" responded the guard, he takes out his water sack and takes a drink from it. "There is nothing out here, maybe some wolfs but that stuff is easy, and no woman! I Want to be those warriors of old. But I'm stuck out here doing nothing!" The guard responded. "I bet to the gods themselves that there is not gonna be anything absolutely not-". Before he can respond with anything

 **BOOM!**

A blinding white light came from the sky crashing down onto the land. It went straight through the woods and stopped right outside the border wall. The guards from before headed straight for the meteor crater with haste, after a few minutes all the nearby patrols came over and tried to figure out what was going on. "What in oblivion is that?" Said, one soldier. They tried to look into the fallen meteorite from the sky to see what is in it. Then all of a sudden a young man with brown hair, wearing a jean jacket with black sleeves, black jeans, and black Sneakers. He slowly walked out and in front of the soldiers looking tattered and torn. It was Jonothan, of course, coming off the wildest ride of his life.

"Who are you!" Said one of the soldiers in front. Pointing his sword at the young man. Jonathan walks into the crowd and decides to finally say what came to his mind.

"Well...Fuck" Jonathan hits the dirt ground with a large thud and is unconscious.

"Alright, men! put him on to the prison transport, we will take him to Helgen to be questioned." Said a captain, the men and woman did as they were told and took the young man to the carriage with the other prisoners

and loaded him up. He was in the middle of the ile between the men. Oe of the men was a blonde man wearing Blue Clothes under leather armor, with a cut under his lip. Next to him was an another light skinned man with red hair and a red beard. Wearing almost like royal robes with a rope over his mouth. Then across the small ile is a man with raccoon blackness over his eyes. A brown tunic and foot raps on his feet.

The blond man looked down at the young man with a questioning face, "Well who are, young man?" Said the blonde Nord. With a shout of orders from the captain, the carriage headed to its destination, with a quick trot of the horse's feet.

 **4 Hours Later**

The early morning fog sets in as the carriage slowly trudge toward the village, Jonathan finally woke up as near the town. He gets up off the floor and pulls himself onto the wooden seat if you can call it a seat. He looked around in his surroundings, the smell of the tree's, the slight wind passing by his face. The carriage bumps and skips along the rocky pathways, the wood cracks under the pressure of the men in the back.

"Hey, you're finally awake," said the Nord in front of him. His eyes adjusted to see the rugged face, Jonathan then cracks his neck and tries to figure out the situation. He moves his arms and feels the rope restricting his movement.

"Where am I?" Jonathan asks, Still trying to figure out why he in the back of a carriage, and not in his apartment.

"You were trying to cross the border to right? Walked right into that ambush, same as us and that thief ", The Nord looked over at the man with the basic tunic.

"Damn you Stormcloacks, Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and Lazy." said the Thief.

"If they hadn't been looking for you, I would have been halfway to Hammerfell." Said the thief, He looked over to Jonathan.

"You there. You and Me - we should'int be here! It's the Stormcloacks the Empire wants!" He said to Jonathan

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief" interjected the Nord. Then one of the imperial guards look behind them with an angry glare

"Shut up back there!" He shouted, he then looked forward and kept driving the carriage, The Thief then looked over to the man in the robes.

"And what's wrong with him?" Said the Thief, the Nord all of a suddenly got defensive,

"Watch your tongue!" He retorted, "This is Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!". Said the Nord. While this was all going on, Jonathan was all starting to recognize this whole situation. 'The old English, the surroundings, the characters, no...no this can't be even possible. I'm not in this, this is a dream!' His mind was going all over the place, going hundreds of miles an hour. 'Wait, why am I here? I'm just a fucking college kid? THE HELL!

What about my parents...oh god n-' Before he could finish that thought the Nordic man was asking his name.

"Hey, Hey...HEY!" said the Nordic man, Jonathan came out of his own musings with a blank face. He looked over to the blonde.

"Why are you here young man, you don't look like your from around here"

"Me?" said Jonathan, "I'm a Long way from home, All I remember is I was home, getting ready to go out and then...white light." Jonathan looked to his left and saw they were nearing the village.

"So, what happened?" said the Nord

"I don't know...I don't know." As Jonathan said that they were in Helgan. He looked around and saw straw-roofed houses and wood. "Look at General Tullius, the military governor." Said the Nord, "And the Falmer are with him too. Damn Elves." the carriage kept going through town.

"Helgan, I used to be sweet on a girl hear. I wonder if Vilod still makes that sweet mead with berries in it." Said the Nord as he reminisces.

"Hey," Said Jonathan "Don't lose hope, trust me we ain't gonna die today" Jonathan said with a small smirk.

"What do you mean?" Said the Blonde

"Just don't be first on the chopping block okay." The carriage stopped and the men started to get off the carriage. They started saying names of each person getting off. Then, They got to Jonathan who was the last to get off, the imperial Soldier looked on to Jonathan.

"Who are you?" said the soldier, He had regular imperial armor with a steel sword on his side, Next him was a woman with dark skin wearing what looked like a captain's uniform.

"I'm Jonathan Smith, and I'm a long way from home," Jonathan said, "Also what have I done wrong to be given the death penalty, seems a bit excessive don't you think?" he adds,

"Captain he's is right, he is not on the list," The imperial soldier said.

"Put him on the Block anyways." she ordered.

"I'm sorry," said the imperial soldier.

"Your good man, I ain't mad." said Jonathan, "I don't family so just dump me in the water or bury me in a shallow grave", At this point Jonathan was just having fun, but in a few minutes. He is about to have the time of his life. The thief at this point had a panic attack and ran, sadly he was not fast enough to outrun an arrow. Pushing on, General Tulius was Talking with Ulfric about 'How he murdered the king', and then the execution began as one of the Stormcloaks went up and was executed.

"Jonathan Smith, your up Prisoner." said the Soldier holding the clipboard. Then all of a sudden a noise was heard afar.

"What was that?" said one of the s Tuliusoldiers.

"Nothing," said General Tullius, "Carry on"

"Yes! General Tulius" Said the Captain.

Jonathan smirked and went to lay his head on the block. "Have you guys ever heard of the tale of the last Dragonborn." Said Jonathan

"Shut up prisoner!" Said the Captain

"Stand Down he has his last rites." said the priest

"Thank you," Said Jonathan "Well, the prophecy states that there have to be many factors for it to come true."

"Where are you getting at? " said the captain, then another yell happened in the distance and something came into view.

"Well, I'm Happy to say that those Dragons?" Then all of a sudden a large dragon came from the heavens and crashed into the tower above the execution.

"THHHHHEEERRRREEE BAAAAAAACK!" Said a Hysterical Jonathan.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRRR!**

Well!, that chapter is done and over with. Hi! the name is Ballsandweeners and this is my first fic. Now, This is a Skyrim Fanfic that has been rattling my brains for months and it took awhile for me to get the confidence for me put 'pen to paper' if you know what I mean. Let's address the main thing about this fic, yes it's about how a guy from earth, gets transferred to Skyrim like a meteor. You see, I made the Real World and Nirn be existing at the same time, but in a different universe. But I don't want to reveal too much on, it will be talked about MOOOOONNTHHHSSS down the proverbial line. This will also might be a HAREM fanfic, but it depends on what you guys want to see on this fic.

ALSO! BETA NEEDED. Needs, experience on helping with the writing process and is willing to give some hours to this little project, Also being able to give and take criticism when its needed. To become one just PM me on your past projects, give me your strengths and weaknesses.

And If you are selected, You will either need a skype or discord. Also, you will need a Gmail for google docs so we can share the document and work on it together.

Thank you and see ya later guys! REVIER AND FOLLOW!


End file.
